


there might be something there that wasn't there before

by chanyeolanda



Series: sit on my face and tell me that you love me [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda
Summary: Innocent stress relief turns into not innocent stress relief.





	there might be something there that wasn't there before

**Author's Note:**

> So no back story is actually given in fic but all you need to know is that they grew up together and he moved in with her as her roommate and I use their English names so this could just as easily be set in Australia as in South Korea you decide. 
> 
> Also known as: I thought up a crack ship and then got attached and then friends said things about sub!Chan and I felt it and this happened the next day

they're a few beers down, supper sitting comfortably warm in their stomachs, and spirits are high.

rose is next to chris on the couch, convincing him to let her style his hair.

'i haven't straightened it,' he protests and she waves it away, trying to forcibly turn him into facing away from her.

'that's perfect, it's perfect, your curls are great.'

'but they'll be tangled!'

'oh my god, don't be such a baby,' she laughs, 'i promise i'll be gentle. i have a lot of practice with tangled hair.'

'rose,' he whines and she reaches for the comb she'd shoved into his hand.

'come on, chris,' she wheedles, 'let me make you look pretty.'

'what can you even do with my hair?' chris tries, 'it's not that long.'

'i can work wonders. and the hair is only part of the makeover,' she tells him with a grin.

'rose,' he says again and she pushes him to face away from him.

'come on, you can do it. let me have this, it was a shit day.'

'you're lucky i love you,' he relents, shifting his legs so he can sit sideways on the couch.

'you're lucky i let you live here,' rose shoots back and pulls the comb through his hair, causing him to yelp.

'sorry,' she laughs, 'sit still.'

'sit st-'

'shh,' she shushes him, 'be a good boy.' 

and he falls silent.

/

'shut up and stop moving!' she scolds for the umpteenth time when he squirms when she gives a particularly painful tug. 

she's doing small braids on the side of his head, and he's stopped protesting. the only noise he makes are small sounds at sharp tugs, little bitten off whimpers that rose laughs at him about, her eyes fixed on the task at hand.

he winces when she's tying on the last braid, a full body movement and moves his head. she runs her finger through his loose hair and grips tight in retaliation, yanking his head back, a whine curling from his throat.

'it's done now, you big baby,' she teases, hand still keeping his head in place.

and then she sees the pink high on his cheeks. his hands curled into fists on his thighs, gripping into his pants. the lay of the cloth by his crotch.

her eyes travel back to his face as his eyes open, his face relaxing out of his grimace.

'oh,' rose breathes, looking down at chris' glazed eyes and bitten red parted lips.

his eyes clear the slightest bit when he makes eye contact with her and he makes an aborted, choked sound, his cheeks flushing further, and one of his hands move to cover his crotch.

without thinking, she reaches to stop him, just a gentle touch, but he stops immediately with an almost sob.

she can't quite decipher his eyes on her, his head still arched back, her hand still tangled in his hair, and she watches his tongue dart out to moisten his lips nervously, watches his adam's apple bob as he swallows with a quiet fascination.

'you're...' she starts and trails off, her fingers loosening in his hair, and his eyes squeeze shut as he nods. 'no, look at me,' she instructs softly, reflexively, and his eyes shoot open immediately.

'was it... did i do this?' she asks and his eyes dart away for a second before meeting her gaze again.

he nods and her breath catches in her throat.

she glances down and her hand moves a little before she pauses and glances up at him, her hand hovering over his thigh.

'can i...?' she asks and he makes a sound like all the air has been punched out of him before he nods quickly.

she moves slowly, her hand moving in increments until she brushes her fingers over his crotch and he whimpers, quiet and helpless. she feels a rush of confidence, a curl in the pit of her stomach, and she presses her hand solidly against his clothed erection, and chris' head drops back, a groan working its way out his throat, his hand coming up to grip onto her forearm.

'you're so hard,' she says in wonder, running her hand slowly over his bulge. 'and we haven't even done anything?'

she feels his dick pulse through his pants as a half whimper half sob punches out his throat.

she looks up to see his lips moving as if he's trying to say something.

'what?' she says, her forehead wrinkling.

'please,' he whispers, his voice half audible, his pupils blown out. 'please,' he says again, a little louder. 'please, please, please.'

'please what?' she asks, 'what do you want?'

his next words are barely audible.

'what?'

he swallows and tries to clear his throat before trying again. 'wanna make you feel good,' he says, his voice low and soft and she feels a pang in the pit of her belly.

'yeah?' she says and he nods, his eyebrows curving and pinching together.

'please,' he says, desperation bleeding into his voice, 'please, let me... please.'

she removes her hand from his dick and lifts it to trail her fingers along his jaw.

'how will you make me feel good?' she murmurs and presses on his bottom lip with her thumb. 

a desperate sound curls from his throat as he lets her push his lips open, his tongue darting out to brush her thumb.

she lets her hand fall.

'any way you want,' he says hoarsely and her lips part with an exhale. 

'get undressed,' she says, a sharpness borne of urgency in her voice and he immediately strips his shirt off, going for his pants as she shimmies out of her own clothes.

he's undressed before she is, watching her with reverence as she drops her bra to the floor.

'is this... are you sure?' he says, his eyes serious. 'do you really want this?'

'chris,' she says and shuffles forward a bit, reaching out to take his hand. covering it with her own, she presses it against the front of her panties, moving them aside and slowly swiping his finger through her folds. 'you feel how wet i am? you did that.'

he swallows, and spreads the slick between his fingers when she lets his hand fall.

'so what are you going to do about it?' she asks archly and his eyes darken, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. 

'use me.' he hold eye contact as he talks. 'take what you want.'

she's already breathing a little heavier.

'on the floor,' she instructs, 'back against the couch.'

he's quick to obey, kicking the clothes out the way and settling down, head falling a little back against the couch as he looks at her expectantly.

it's a few moments before she moves, caught up in surveying him stretched out for her.

then she moves onto her knees, swinging her leg over him and straddling his face.

'still okay?' she asks with her hips still raised and he nods quickly. 

she runs her fingers through his hair before bracing it against the back of the couch and lowering her hips to his face.

she lets herself moan as his tongue delves into her, and she's content to let him take the lead for a bit, his lips and tongue working her over, before she adjusts her grip on the back of the couch and starts a slow grind against his tongue, her clit catching on his nose.

he stops moving much, allows her to ride his face, helping out minutely.

it's not long until her fingers are flexing against the couch and she's crying out as she comes, the shockwaves moving through her body, her hips undulating and she works herself through it.

she doesn't move afterwards, panting, leaning her weight on the back of the coucn. 

'fuck,' she hisses when chris starts up his ministrations again, sending minute tremors though her from the sensitivity, his hands coming up to support her thighs, encouraging her to move again. 

she grinds down on his tongue when she gets the energy to do so, cursing under her breath until a moan is torn from her throat as she comes again, her thighs trembling with the force of her orgasm. 

she allows chris to lick her through it, but as soon as it becomes too much, she reaches down and twists her fingers in his hair, pulling his head back.

she doesn't move for a couple seconds, and then she shakily moves to collapse on the couch, her body still tingling.

chris' hair is dishevelled, all over the place, his pupils dilated as far as they can go. his lips are red and he's glistening, from his nose to his chin. he looks a mess.

rose is addicted to the sight.

'come here,' she says, and he moves, hovering in front of her. 'kiss me,' she breathes and he surges forward.

she can taste herself on his lips as he kisses her hungrily. 

she reaches down to curl her hand around his erection, throbbing in her palm, and he breaks away from her lips, his entire body shuddering as he curls into her chest, a low punched out groan coming from him, and she realises with exhiliration that he hadn't touched himself as all.

'chris,' she says, curling her fingers around the base of his dick and then letting them fall, eliciting a whimper from him. 'chris.'

'yes,' he breathes.

'in my bedside table. condoms.'

he draws back to look at her, looking wrecked.

'go,' she breathes and he moves.

/

she revels in the sounds she can draw from him as she rolls the condom on his dick, his hands fluttering as if he doesn't know what to do with them, curling and uncurling uselessly against the couch, and she doesn't think she'll ever be able to forget the sound he lets out when she sinks down on him.

he may be inside her, but she's the one fucking him, this much she is aware of as she moves, drawing delicious whines and whimpers from him.

when it seems like he's making enough noise to disturb the neighbours, she reaches out, laying her fingers across his lips.

he quietens down immediately, the tiniest whimpers curling in his throat, and she allows her finger to slip down, to play around his lips, to slip into his welcoming mouth.

he runs his tongue around the two fingers in his mouth, and rose pushes them further, curious to see if he'll allow her to push them in to the knuckles.

(he does, with the slightest choke that sends heat shooting through her limbs.)

she leaves them in his mouth, hooked in as she rides him.

she comes with his thumb on her clit and a drawn out cry.

her chest is heaving, and once she gets her hearing back she realises he's whimpering.

'please,' he whines, 'please, i need... i need to...'

'you want to come?' rose asks, suddenly aware he'd stopped moving since she'd come.

he nods furiously, and she can't be sure, but she thinks his eyes might be wet.

'then come,' she says.

he grips her waist and thrusts up into her, and it doesn't take long before he's crying out.

there's a silence afterwards, punctuated only by their panting. she hasn't moved. he's still inside her, but she's lost most of the feeling in her legs.

'chris,' she whispers.

'yes?' he says, sounded exhausted, sounding wrecked.

'good boy.'

his lips curl up in an open mouthed smile and she mirrors his exhausted laugh. 

'thanks.'


End file.
